Hit Girl's Baby Daddy
by KrRcksMySx
Summary: Mindy and Dave are expecting their first child and come upon the realization that they are missing something. Just a short one-shot.


Hey Guys! I just got this idea and wrote it out to get it out of my head. I thought it was a cute idea so I just ran with it. Hope you like it! Please leave me reviews so I know if you liked it or not :)

* * *

Dave stole another glance at Mindy's protruding stomach and smiled. It was something he couldn't stop doing now that they were expecting their first 'bundle of fucking joy' as Mindy so aptly put it.

"Stop. Looking. At it." Mindy said with icy resolve, snapping Dave back to reality. He looked up to see Mindy giving him her coldest Hit Girl-esque stare. And despite it's ferocity, Dave couldn't help but smile.

"But it's so cute." Dave replied, leaning in to kiss his wife on the nose.

"I'm fucking fat as hell and I look like a beluga whale." She said, still not releasing her death stare on Dave.

Dave laughed, "No you don't. You look like a glowing pregnant woman." He reassured her. "Who happens to have my spawn growing inside of her." He added, causing Mindy to break her resolve and crack a smile.

"Will you please refer to it as your spawn for as long as you live?" Mindy asked him, a big smile upon her face now, all the resentment gone now.

"Always. I'm going to die, and haunt it, and still call it my spawn." Dave informed his wife who was also laughing now. "It's what dads do." He noted.

Mindy smiled and pressed her hands to her hard stomach, feeling for the baby inside. It still amazed her that she could feel it stir inside of her and feel the soft thump of its heartbeat. She knew Dave loved to press his hands against her stomach at night when they lay in bed, to feel it squirm and search for the bump-bump of it's little heart too.

She had no doubts that Dave would be a perfect father; he loved her uncontrollably, and he was caring and a hero for fucks sake. Half the city (if not all of it if she wanted to count getting rid of Chris D'Amico, who was a total psychopath who would have nuked the state had he the chance. And she often did count it) owed their lives to Dave's efforts to protect it. How bad a parent can someone be with that sort of a hobby?

"You know I've been thinking lately about parenthood." Dave spoke up, distracting Mindy from her abdomen's contents.

"No shit." Mindy quipped back, making Dave smile patronizingly at her.

"I mean, I kind of feel like we're ill prepared." Dave explained. "Because we're both orphans, you know, neither of us has a parent to turn to for help or guidance." He continued.

"Well, we have Marcus." Mindy told him, "And Will and Jennie would love to give advice over the phone." Mindy added, trying to assuage her husband's doubts.

"Yeah, but they aren't our real parents. And Marcus doesn't really have any kids of his own." Dave replied.

"He raised me from birth, dumb ass." Mindy replied, rolling her eyes.

"I know, but you aren't really his daughter. I mean you feel differently about him than you do your dad, right?" Dave asked, looking for Mindy's answer.

"Well, yeah. I guess. But that doesn't mean that Marcus doesn't know about raising children." Mindy responded, defending the guardian who had helped raise her.

"No, I know that. It's just that…" Dave trailed off and a familiar look of sadness came over his face. A look Mindy had grown to recognize as the one he had when thinking of his father. Mindy reached over and took Dave's hand in her own, squeezing it in solidarity.

Mindy knew exactly what it was like to lose a father who was just trying to protect you. It was something Dave and Mindy connected on, and something that few other people understood. Something Mindy didn't talk to anyone else about other than her husband.

"It's just that having a baby is such a huge deal. I just wish, I mean I know my dad would have…" Dave couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. He turned to Mindy then and addressed her, "Do you ever think about that?"

"You mean how my dad is missing my first baby? Or my wedding? Or anything in my life from this point on?" She asked him rather matter-of-factly. "No. I don't dwell on that, Dave."

Dave sighed and rolled his eyes. Mindy often teased him about being so upset over his father's death and not letting it go. Actually, teased wasn't the right word, it was more like nagged him about it. But if Dave ever told a soul that Mindy had ever nagged him about anything, he'd never be able to have children again, to put it nicely.

"I wish you could have met my dad. I know he would have loved you." Dave said, glancing at Mindy's swollen belly again.

"Well, I am carrying the passing of his lineage line. He's bound to find that a positive feature about me." Mindy replied, joking with Dave.

Dave chuckled, "I meant other things than just that." He said. "I think he'd really like your spirit. Like you're just so…" Dave trailed off, searching for the right word. "Colorful." He finally came up with.

"Colorful? Is that your polite way of telling me your dad would think my potty mouth is fucking hilarious?" Mindy asked, adding in her favorite unnecessary curse word.

"That's not what I meant, no. I mean that you're different. You're brave and smart, and opinionated. You're amazing. My dad would have loved you." Dave said, looking at his wife adoringly, causing her to blush, even after years of knowing him.

"Well, I'll admit I've often wished you'd been able to spend more time with my daddy. I think he would have liked you too." Mindy replied before hastily adding, "I mean, he did. Just, he didn't get a lot of time to get to know you."

Dave sat for a minute, nodding his head before he spoke up suddenly. "I don't think your dad would have liked me." Dave said, scrunching his nose up, making it clear he was joking with Mindy. "Your dad strikes me as the type to hate any son-in-law." Dave added, grinning.

Mindy rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, he would not." She told him, punching his arm playfully.

"I'm distracting you from the mission." Dave said in mock seriousness. "I have to wear a shirt when we train cause it gets you so distracted."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Mindy asked him, ruefully.

"Nope, never." Dave replied.

"Fuck you." Mind said, turning away from Dave, and awkwardly resituating her pregnant self on the couch. Dave smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.

"But I like that I get you distracted, if it makes you feel better." He told her, smirking.

"Gee thanks." She replied.

"You distract me too, you know." Dave said, surprising his wife.

Mindy turned to look at him, interest growing. "Really?" She asked.

"It's a good thing you don't wear yoga pants when we're on the streets otherwise I'd probably have died a long time ago." He told her, causing a cute smile, that was one of Dave's favorite things to see, appear on Mindy's face.

"So you check out my ass when we're training? That's productive." Mindy retorted, still smiling.

"But you have such a fine one." He said, inching towards her on the couch, making Mindy grin wide, knowing what was coming next.

"Is it your favorite part?" She asked, barely able to contain her girlish glee when Dave's fingers danced on her arms. Dave was drinking in Mindy's reaction to his flirtation. It was always adorable to watch her transform from the hardened vigilante, he fought along side of, into the sweet girl he had fallen in love with.

"Well, the second anyway." He replied, his lips mere inches from hers. Mindy's hormones had been going crazy since getting pregnant, and since Dave found her even more appealing now that she was pregnant it was hard for the both of them to spend a day without losing their minds and going bat shit crazy in bed together. Even though as time went on it was getting more and more inconvenient with Mindy's growing stomach getting in the way.

"Only the second? What' the first then?" Mindy asked him, leaning in, causing their noses to touch.

"A very dear friend of mine down below. That when treated in the correct manner, often gives me a nice little shower, just to let me know I've done well." Dave told her, in a sensual whisper. "There are many names for her, but I prefer cunt." He added and his tongue went out to flick at Mindy's parted lips.

Mindy smiled. "Maybe you should reacquaint yourself." She suggested.

"I'd love to." Dave replied, and took his wife in his arms as he kissed her, recreating the event that had germinated the stomach growth that was, for now, home to the first child born of two superheroes.


End file.
